yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP001
and comform the first episode of the anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on January 8, 2014, and will be broadcasted in the United States on October 5, 2015. Summary Keita encounters Whisper who later gives him a watch that enables him to see yokai. He also befriends three yokai, one of them being Jibanyan. Plot Yokai Exist! Keita and his friends are in the woods catching stag beetles. He catches a normal sized beetle and his friends tease him by saying the beetle is just like him. Anger and determined to prove them wrong, Keita ventures off deep into the forest and follows a glowing beetle. He follows it into a no entry zone. There he finds an erry looking capsule toy dispenser and hears a voice saying to insert a coin. Freaked out, he places a coin into the capsule machine and receives a grey colored capsule. When he opens it, a white yokai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks him for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned over 100 years ago by a man who thought all yokai where evil. However, Keita is already on the hunt for more beetles and doesn’t seem to care about Whisper’s story. Whisper panics and tells Keita that as a reward for freeing him, he will be his butler doing whatever he needs to be done. Keita tells Whispers that he’s trying to catch to biggest bug out there and so Whisper calls upon the largest bugs in the forest. They swarm Keita and he freaks. Keita tells Whisper that he wants them to get away, so Whisper farts driving the bugs away. Whisper follows Keita home, where they find Mom and Dad fighting over pudding. Keita finds this to be odd because his parents never fight. Whisper says that their strange behavior is because of the yokai that is in the room with them. Keita is confused because he doesn’t see any yokai. Whisper explains that humans cannot see yokai and gives him a watch that allows for him to see them. By shinning a light that is built into the watch, Keita revels a giant purple yokai, Donyorinne, who is depressed because she thinks her husband doesn’t love her. Eventually her husband, Honobono comes into the room and confesses that he still loves her dearly. The atmosphere is balanced once again and Keita's parents stop fighting. The Terrifying Intersection Also, strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking into front of cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. These events are caused by Jibanyan, a cat who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Keita and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this. Jibanyan tells them that he is purrfecting his skills so that he can impress Emi, his former owner. Jibanyan explains his back story about how he was a cat with a great, gentlemanly name, but doesn’t remember exactly what it was. He loved his life with Emi and he’s favourite thing to do with her was sleep. But one day, Jibanyan was crossing the street and was hit by a car. His last memory as a person was that his owner called him a loser because he was hit by a truck. Thus he practices everyday to impress her. Keita tells Jibanyan to stop using strangers to help him practice. Jibanyan tries to do it on his own but fails. Keita offers to help Jibanyan practice and they become friends. Keita is rewarded a metal as a sign of their new friendship. Debuts Humans * Keita Amano * Kanchi Imada * Gorota Kumashima * Fumika Kodama * Emi Yōkai * Whisper * Honobono * Jibanyan * Donyorinne Characters Humans * Keita Amano * Fumika Kodama * Emi Yōkai * Whisper * Honobono * Donyorinne * Jibanyan Trivia Modern-Day Yokai Dictionary Errors Category:Episodes